Reunion Inesperada
by TKCena4
Summary: T.K. y sus amigos en unas merecidas vacaciones en México con los villanos quieriendo arruinarles su fiesta.
1. Chapter 1

Reunión Inesperado

T.K. y Kari estaban en el Zócalo de la capital mexicana paseando mientras se encuentran con Número 4, Johnny, May, April y los Hardy Boys.

-T.K.: 4¿Qué milagro que te apareces?

-Número 4: Aquí, desestresandome después de lo ocurrido entre 3 y yo.

-Kari: No me digas que ya terminaron.

-Jeff Hardy: Neta que si.

-Matt Hardy: El pobre ha estado encerrado por seis días.

-Johnny: Hasta que le propuse que hiciéramos un viajecito por México.

-May: Y hasta ahorita se ha relajado de lo lindo.

-April: Solo ojala que Dizzy estuviera con nosotros.

Mientras, Dizzy, Rey Misterio y Chris Benoit, acompañados de Fernando Alonso, Testament, los Guerrero (Eddie y Chavo), Shion, Sesshomaru y Mia estaban en la colonia Reforma, por donde esta el Ángel de la Independencia esperando una reunión con T.K. y los demás.

-Dizzy: Que lindo es tomarse vacaciones después de tanta pelea.

-Chris Benoit: Y que mejor con el bicampeón de la Formula-1.

-Fernando Alonso: No, pos es un honor que me hayan invitado.

-Rey Misterio: Anda, siéntate como en casa, campeón.

Batista y Jam también estaban de vacaciones de tanto trabajo, ella en su restaurante chino y el llamado "Animal" en sus luchas en Smack Down!

-Jam: Ah, que lindo es relajarse.

-Batista: No te olvides que tenemos una reunión con T.K. y los demás.

-Jam: Claro que no lo olvidare.

Los que también se van a divertir son los miembros de Degeneration-X con tanta bromita y maldad que hacen.

-Shawn Michaels¿No te parece que es bueno relajarnos?

-Triple H: Claro.

-Pikachu: Pika, pika pikachu (Si, es relajante y fresco).

-Bridget: Hubiera sido mejor en una playa.

-Shawn Michaels: Bueno, háblale a Laura y los otros, porque vamos a ver a T.K. y los demás.

Esta será una gran reunión, pero algo esta a punto de suceder.

Continuara…………..


	2. Chapter 2

Reunión Inesperado Episodio 2

La Pandilla de la Cadena estaban el la Feria de Chapultepec divirtiéndose de lo lindo en la montaña rusa.

-Mac: Wu, esto es radical.

-Shadow: Claro, chamaco, tu eres más extremo que ése Ben.

-John Cena: OK, ya disfrutamos de la feria, ahora vamonos con T.K. a esa reunión en el Zócalo.

Mientras tanto, los clanes de Iori y Kyo estaban tomando un cafecito en la colonia Doctores.

-Slayer: De vez en cuando podemos tomarnos um cafecito.

-Baiken: ¿Por que T.K. querra que nos reunamos en el Zócalo?

-Iori: Mira, para convivir un rato, divertirnos todos juntos.

-Kyo: Al menos Ray Ray no esta.

-Charlie Hass: Si, ese niño es todo un pendejo.

-Tía: Y que lo digas.

-Kolulu: Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Shelton Benjamín: Claro, ya es hora.

Pero, los villanos planean como arruinar esta reunión.

-I-No: Vamos a arruinarle esta fiestecita a los héroes.

-M. Bison: Ese T.K. las pagara por todas las humillaciones que nos ha dado.

-Gesse: Esto no lo olvidaran jamás.

-John Bradshaw Layfield: Jajaja, pronto sabrán con quienes se metieron.

En el Zócalo, la reunión esta por comenzar.

-T.K.: Que bueno que todos llegaron.

-Dizzy: Esto será una velada inolvidable.

-Johnny: Claro, un paseo turístico.

-Batista: Cálmate, que todo va a su tiempo.

-Megumi: ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-Kari: Primero vamos a dar una vuelta por la Torre Latinoamericana.

-Slayer: Un gran edificio.

-Sol Badguy: ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?

-Ky Kiske: Ni idea.

-Eddie Guerrero: Nos vamos en metro.

-Millia Rage: Buena idea.

-Triple H: Es mejor que estar en los lentos y pinches microbuses.

Continuara……….


	3. Chapter 3

Reunión Inesperado

Episodio 3: Problemas en el metro Bellas Artes

Todos los héroes estaban ya listos para comenzar su paseo, en eso llegan el grupo de los de la ECW y el grupo de Terry Bogard y Kurt Angle.

-Dizzy: ¿Por qué carazos llegan tarde, bola de retrasados mentales?

-Tía: Si pudiera, les rompería la cara por llegar tarde.

-Axl Low: Calma, querida, es que a William Regal no le querían dar su pasaporte.

-Nya: Muia muai miau (Jijijijiji, de seguro lo tacharon de ilegal).

-William Regal: Óyeme, maldita gata desgraciada, te voy a…………

-Shion: Tu deberías calmarte, señor Regal.

-Testament: No querrás que te tumbemos los dientes.

-Test: Bueno, ¿ya nos largamos o que?

-Big Show: Tranquilo, mano, T.K. sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-Kari: No sean bola de pu&$ transas, sacatito pal conejo.

Y así, todos los héroes pagaron su boleto en el metro Zócalo, ahí mismo, un grupo de campistas también tomaban el metro, curiosamente, también van a la Torre Latinoamericana.

-Lumpus: Banano, ¿ya pagaste los boletos de los pinches exploradores de mierda?

-Banano: Claro, señor, ya hasta pague el suyo y el de ese jotito que nos acompaña.

-Edward: ¿Te refieres al que tiene trenza y que se convierte en mujer cuando lo bañas con agua fría?

-Ramna: Cállate, mugroso caracol, sino acabaras como cena.

-Banano: Bueno, solo nomás decía.

-Ranma: Más te vale.

-Lazlo: Que bien, un paseo por todo México.

-Rhino: México, México, México.

-Raj: Parece que no estamos solos.

-Lazlo: Wuau, los más grandes héroes también van de paseo.

-Rhino: Paseo, paseo.

-Raj: Si, T.K., John Cena, el tipo de la pipa creo que se llama Slayer, Kari, Dizzy, Eddie Guerrero, Nya, Shion, Kurt Angle, Kolulu, Zatch, Número 4, Johnny, May, muchos héroes.

-Rhino: Kari, mi ídolo, Cena, ídolo, Johnny, pirata.

-Kari: ¿Y este verdadero retrasado mental quién es?

-Rhino: Me llamo Rhino, si si si.

-Johnny: Este de veras esta atrofiado de su cerebro.

-Kagome: De veras el pobre tiene acabado su cerebro.

-May: Ni lo pienses, no llames a Faust, lo va a acabar más.

-Matt Hardy: De por si, con esa navajota que tiene, le va a agujerar más su cerebro.

-Rhino: Cerebro, cerebro.

-Lazlo: Perdónelo, es que el es así.

-Raj: No sabe lo que dice.

-Slayer: Quizás con una dosis de tabaco lo arregle.

-Megumi: No lo creo.

-Kaede: De por si, lo tiene descompuesto.

También estaban Robot Boy, Tommy, Lola y Gus.

-Robot Boy: Mira, muchos héroes.

-Lola: Órale, ahí esta mi ídolo Kyo Kusanagi.

-Gus: No dejen atrás al mió, que es el Big Show.

-Tommy: Es un privilegio que viajemos con ellos.

El recorrido del metro empezó, la primera parada fue un éxito, en el metro Allende, continua el recorrido y llegan a Bellas Artes, siguen el recorrido, pero a la mitad del camino se paro.

-Kaede: ¿Qué dem…..? ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

-Setzu: Kaede, tranquis, ya veras que se echara andar nuevamente.

-Kaede: Tienes razón, mi amor, digo, Setzu, sorry, jajajajaja.

-Azumi: Maldita cucaracha bastarda, aléjate de mi Setzu.

-Lumpus: Banano, esta porquería se paro.

-Banano: Señor, este grandote, el tal Undertaker me esta viendo con ojos de mírame no me toques.

-Undertaker: Descansa en paz, explorador.

-Banano: ¿Por qué? Yo ni lo conozco.

-Lumpus: Algo le hiciste, suelta la sopa.

-Banano: De veras, ni lo conozco.

-Undertaker: ……………………

-Rhino: Hombre muerto, hombre muerto.

-Samson: No le hagas daño a Banano, mátame a mi.

-Lori: Te va a aplicar Tumba Rompe Cuellos, explorador.

-Chipp Zanuff: Con el maestro Undertaker no te metas.

-Johnny: Pobre 4, van tres latas de refresco que toma.

-Jeff Hardy: Claro, después de que 3 lo mando por un tubo.

-Kabal: Sigue con su depresión.

-Mavado: ¿Y si la buscamos?

-April: No es mala idea.

-Mirmo: Maldito metro, ya arranca.

-Murumo: Me voy a morir de hambre, tengo claustrofobia, me duelen los riñones, me voy a quedar ciego.

-Triple H: Calmense, tarde o temprano va a arrancar.

-Baiken: Denle un sape al Murumo, que solo da lata el muy pendejo.

-Kaoru: Ya arranca maldita porquería.

-Ranma: A mi se me hace que el alce y el caracol son puñales.

-Sango: El joto tiene razón.

-Mac: Si, no dejan de estar juntos.

-Rirumo: Me cae.

-Robot Boy: Jotos Lumpus y Banano.

-Iori: Esto será muy tardado.

-Yashichi: Ya arranca, maldita basura.

-Mr. Kennedy: Ahora me presento, soy Mr. Kenneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedyyyyyyyy, Keeenndyyyyyyyyy.

¿Cuanto tiempo más soportaran los héroes en el metro? ¿Por fin se echara a andar? ¿Es cierto que Lumpus y Banano son gays? ¿Soportaran a Mr. Kennedy?

Continuara………………..


	4. Chapter 4

Reunión Inesperado

Episodio 4: Ami es secuestrada y………... ¿asesinada?

Con Mr. Kennedy a bordo, todos se estaban tapando los oídos por sus gritos, hasta que el metro de nuevo se echo a andar, llegaron a su destino, San Juan de Letran.

-Dizzy: Llegamos a la Torre Latinoamericana.

-Edward: Aleluya, bendito sea el señor.

-Lola: ¿Qué le pasa a este niño? Van 10 latas de refrescos que toma, y va por la 11, se va a suicidar.

-Johnny: ¿A que esperan par de inútiles? Vayan por 3.

-Kabal: Si, claro.

-Mavado: Ya vamos, Johnny.

-Rhino: Ir por 3, ir por 3.

-May: ¿A dónde crees que vas, animal sin cerebro?

-Rhino: Buscar 3, buscar 3.

-April: Si tu ni la conoces, baboso hijo de perra.

-Rhino: Ir por 3.

-May: Caray, ya llama a Faust, ya que lo acabe, no se cansa de repetir lo mismo, ya no lo soportoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

-Murumo: Ni yo a Mr. Keeeeeeeeeeenneyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Kennedyyyyyyyyy, ¿ya vieron lo que me hizo a hacer?

-Mirmo: Gritar su nombre como un maldito ridículo.

-Murumo: No soy un maldito ridículo, hermano mayor, pero si un adicto al malvavisco y a los juegos de video.

-Kaoru: Con razón te quedaste ciego por tres días.

-Murumo: Por favor, no le digan a mi papito que soy un vicioso de las maquinitas, ya corrí 50 veces a Mr. Kennedy.

-Mr. Kennedy: Pero ya te tocara chillar de la derrota, Murumo.

-Murumo: Sueñas, maldito gritón chillón.

Adentro, las Puffy dan un concierto, hasta que se apagan las luces, ya cuando regreso la energía eléctrica por medio de Pikachu, Ami………….no esta, ha sido secuestrada.

-Yumi: Noooooooooo, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-May: Me lleva al carajo, estamos de vacaciones y se presenta un caso, ¿Qué los villanos no descansan?

-Johnny: Tranquila, mi princesita, la rescataremos, aunque 4 no este disponible.

-Shippo: Caray, ya lleva 17 latas de refresco, ¿hasta cuando va a parar 4 con su vicio?

-Número 4: Cállate, maldito.

-Kagome: 3 te dejoooo, 3 te dejooo.

-Número 4: Cállate, maldita zorra.

-Kagome: ¿Como me llamaste?

-May: Que te calles, zorra prostutita.

-Kagome: Tú también lo serás, niñita llorona.

-May: Ya me tienes hasta el gorro, maldita pendeja, te voy a agarrar a bola de anclasos.

-Johnny: May, relájate, que ella busque a 4 como castigo.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué yo, maldito pirata gusano?

-May: Lero lero.

-Kagome: Pero ya veras, maldita perra del mal.

-May: Ay si tu, mira como tiemblo.

-T.K: ¿Quieren callarse maldita par de zorras? Ami no esta, Mr. Kennedy y Murumo siguen con su vicio, 4 sigue deprimido, Lumpus y Banano son gays, ¿Qué puede salir peor?

-Yumi: No, no, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Kurt Angle: E….esta……muerta.

-Yumi: No, Angle, dime que no es cierto.

-Axl Low: Lo siento querida, pero……

-Rock: Me temo que……

-Ken: Es ella.

-Terry: ……..

-William Regal: Lo lamento, Yumi.

-Yumi: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

¿Ami esta muerta? ¿Terminara la guerra entre Murumo y Mr. Kennedy? ¿Kagome encontrara a 3? ¿May le romperá la cara a Kagome con su ancla? Y si Ami si estuviera muerta, ¿quién la mato?

Continuara………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Reunión Inesperado

Episodio 5: La broma de las Puffy y la decepción de 3

¿Ami de verdad estaba muerta? ¿Kagome encontrara a 3? Lo veremos a continuación.

-Jam: (oliendo) Un momento, es capsup.

-Bobby Lashley: ¿Con la que echa las papas?

-Batista: Claro, imbecil.

-Yumi: ¿Qué? ¿No me creen?

-Ami: A mi se me hace que Jam ya lo descubrió.

-Bobby Lashley: Como dice 4, que aun sigue deprimido, ¿A dónde quieren sus pataditas?

-Jam: Con nosotros no se juega.

-T.K.: O sea, ¿Qué fue solo una broma?

-Batista: De muy mal gusto.

-Slayer: Son un par de rockeras pendejas.

-Ami: Esperen, podemos arreglarlo………

-Batista: Nada de eso.

-Zato-1: Pobres Puffy.

-Kabal: Pregúnteme yo, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Mientras, Kagome fue a buscar a 3.

-Kagome: Malditos piratas, ya verán, los matare cuando la traiga.

-Número 3: Kagome, ¿Qué milagro?

-Kagome: Tu abuela que, solo vengo a que te reconcilies con el inútil ese.

-Número 3: La verdad, estoy arrepentida por cortar con 4, posiblemente muera por sobredosis de 7Up.

-Kagome: Por mi que se muera.

Mientras, cerca de la Torre Latinoamericana.

-Mr. Kennedy: Maldito muglog, no te burlaras más de mi cuando te gane Marvel Vs. Capcom 2.

-Murumo: Bla bla bla, si mira como tiemblo.

-Lucy: Jajajaja, esos dos son divertidos.

-Sol Badguy: Esto es serio, señorita Lucy.

-Shawn Michaels: Estos dos ya se traen.

-Iris: Creo que debería decirle a 4 lo que siento por el.

-Iori: Mmmm… no se si deberías.

-Tomoyo: Ese 4 es una mala influencia.

-Iris: Solo véanlo, esta sufriendo.

-Shelton Benjamín: OK, pero no ruegues de que te rechacé.

Armada de valor, Iris fue a ver a 4, que llevaba su refresco número 66.

-Iris: ¿4?

-Número 4: (pasado de cocas) ¿Qué demonios quieres? Déjame solo.

-Iris: Tengo…algo que…decirte.

-Número 4: Rapido, que no tengo todo el pinche día.

-Iris: 4, yo………te amo.

-Número 4: I…Iris, de…verdad…me amas.

-Iris: Claro, te lo probare com um beso.

-Número 3: 4, veras, yo lo...

-Kagome: Já já.

-Número 3: No...no...nooooooooooooooooooo, ¿por que me haces esto, 4?

¿Qué pasara por la mente de 3 después de que 4 e Iris se besaron? ¿Terminara la rivalidad entre Murumo y Mr. Kennedy?

Continuara……………..


	6. Chapter 6

Reunión Inesperado

Episodio 6: Problemas en el Hotel Sheraton

3 muy decepcionada, Murumo y Mr. Kennedy seguían con su pique y T.K. les tenia una sorpresa.

-T.K.: Bien, esta noche dormiremos en el Hotel Sheraton.

-Kari: Oh, T.K., no debiste.

-Davis: Maldito, te voy a matar, T.K.

-T.K.: Bueno, ya tengo como repartir las habitaciones.

-Max: Mientras no me toquen con los homosexuales.

-T.K.: OK, no te preocupes.

T.K. y los otros entran al hotel y T.K. repartió las llaves de cada habitación.

-T.K.: Bien, en la habitación 7 irán los Piratas Medusa y el equipo de Iori.

-Iris: Si, estaré con Güero.

-Johhny: Por mi esta bien.

-T.K.: Bien, en la 15 estarán la Raza y DX.

-Nya: Miau miau miau. (Si, mientras el estupido de Kaoru no se le ocurra violar a Shion, porquen entre Testament y yo lo vamos a matar)

-Pikachu: Pika pika. (Bastarda Nya, si mata a uno de los nuestros, mato a Eddie Guerrero)

-T.K.: Ejem…… en la 13 irán los androginos estos con los de la ECW.

-Ranma: No, no me manden con los locos estos.

-Slayer: Eres gay, quieras o no, te iras con ECW.

-Sandman: Si, vamos a matar a los gays.

-Rob Van Dam: Acabemos con los homosexuales.

-Test: No más jotos.

-Banano: Ya estuvo que estamos muertos.

-Lumpus: Al parecer no les agradamos a los extremistas.

-Shun: Ese Sandman me va a matar.

-Pimpinela Escarlata: Que no nos arruinen el maquillaje.

-Rico: Somos sensibles.

-Tommy Dreamer: Cállense, maricones.

-Terry Funk: Será mejor que digan sus últimas palabras.

-T.K.: Total, en la 2 van la Pandilla de la Cadena y el grupo de Naruto.

-Naruto y Sasuke: No, con Cena y Zato no.

-Eddie: Si joden……

-John Cena: Dense por muertos.

-Sakura Haruno: De seguro Millia me va a colgar.

-Millia Rage: ¿Tú que crees, babosa?

-Kakashi: Por lo que más quieras, no me mates, Venom.

-Venom: Cállate, inútil pervertido.

-Miroku: Oye.

-Zatch: Mejor vigilo al monje hentai por si las moscas.

-Sango: Gracias, Zatch, eres el mejor.

-T.K.: Cursi me resultaste ser, Sango, OK, en la 20 van el equipo de Kyo ira con los del Campamento Riñón.

-Rhino: Con Kyo, con Kyo.

-Charlie Hass: Bien, siempre que ese elefante maricón respete mi espacio.

-Raj: ¿A quien le dijiste maricón, imbecil?

-T.K.: Kari y yo nos quedaremos en la 1, el resto no se como demonios le hagan, pero consíganse su habitación, bola de inútiles.

-Vegueta: Voy contigo porque no soporto al imbecil de Kakarotto.

-Mr. Kennedy: Yo igual le entro, porque no quiero al tarado de Murumo.

Mientras, los malos en un hotel de segunda, planeaban sus fechorías en contra de los héroes.

-I-No: ¿Y si los atacamos en el metro?

-Zeno: Mejor los matamos de una buena vez.

-John Bradshaw Layfield: Mejor secuestramos el metro por donde van.

-Excusator: Yo lo manejo.

-M. Bison: Ya estuvo que echaste a perder el plan, inútil amante del caño.

¿Habrá quejas en el Hotel Sheraton? ¿Podrán los malos salirle con la suya? ¿Sobrevivirán los puñales con los salvajes de la ECW? A mi que me importa, que se mueran los jotos.

Continuara……….


	7. Chapter 7

Reunión Inesperado

Episodio 7: La historia entre Iris y Número 4

En la habitación donde estaban los Piratas Medusa y el equipo de Iori, se contaban sus más íntimos secretos.

-May: Y esa es mi historia.

-Slayer: Excelente, ¿quién más nos quiere contar su historia?

-Iris: Yo.

-Johnny: OK, cuéntanoslo.

-Iris: Es sobre cuando yo conocí a 4.

-Kabal: Quiero oírla.

-Bridget GG: ¿Cómo lo conociste, comadre?

-Número 4: Ejem……si, no les molesta, puedo traer refresco, yo los invito.

-Iori: Por mi, no hay problema.

-Tai: Ya sabes de cual le gusta a mi tío Iori.

-Tía: A mi tráeme Power Punch.

-Número 4: Vuelvo.

-Iris: Bien, después de que Batista le ganó la chamba a 4…

-Duke: Ni lo menciones.

-Maria: Ha estado lanzando dardos a la foto de Batista toda la noche.

-Iris: Lo hizo para quitarse la estrés, y no me interrumpan, ¿en que estaba?... a si, Bridget y yo jugábamos con sus yo-yo's y lo vi, caminando, meditando, lo invite a tomarse un cafecito.

-Bridget GG: En ese entonces, no me simpatizaba.

-Iris: Cierto, veras…

Mientras, 4 recordaba el momento en que Iris lo beso.

-Número 4: … (Pensando: Ese beso fue…apasionante, no como me los daba Kuki…me daban asco.)

-Vendedor: Son $150.

-Número 4: A si, tome, solo pensaba…

-Vendedor: ¿En que, amigo?

-Número 4: En……en acabar con esa bola de putos jotos androginos, pero creo que no sobrevivirán con los extremistas de la ECW.

-Vendedor: Si claro.

-Número 4: En fin, uno de estos días traeré a mi hermanito Júnior para que Iris lo conozca.

En el cuarto donde estaba Iris.

-Shelton Benjamín: Caray, eso no lo sabía.

-Iris: Jijijij, ahora ya lo saben.

-Cassandra: Ojala 3 no te mate.

-Iris: No lo creo, ya se le pasara.

-Tai: Eso espero, porque cuando se enoja, hay que tenerle miedo.

-Slayer: Apuesto $40 a que no sobrevivirán los gays con los de la ECW.

-Kira: Vas, yo $50 a que paran en un hospital.

-Megumi: Le aumento a $60 a que los desmembranan.

-Matt Hardy: $100 a que estén muertos mañana.

-Oni: Le pongo $200 a que están medio muertos.

-Johnny: Van $500 a que ya los matan hoy mismo.

-Slayer: $1000 a que morirán en una hora.

-Número 4: Ya llegué.

-Iris: Sabes, 4, y si, tu y yo…….nos vamos a una misión…a solas en un día de estos.

-Número 4: Claro, solo pídemelo.

Parece que la relación entre Número 4 e Iris va en serio.

Continuara…………..


	8. Chapter 8

Reunión Inesperado

Episodio 8: Perdida entre Chivas

En el Hotel Sheraton, T.K. y los demás disfrutaban unas merecidas vacaciones, mientras los malos, en un hotel barato de segunda, planeaban sus fechorías, ahora vallamos a la habitación donde se hospedaban la Pandilla de la Cadena y Naruto y sus amigos, este episodio me va a dar mucha rabia, sobre todo, una mocosa en particular que tiene su cabello rosa.

-John Cena: He oído rumores de que este hotel será nuestra nueva base.

-Eddie: El señor Mc.Mahon quiere comprar el hotel para nosotros.

-Naruto: Si, cable gratis.

-Mac: Tranquilo, loquito, que aun no es seguro.

-Sakura Haruno: ¿No les importaría salir al baño a probarme esta ropa que compre en el centro comercial?

-Sango: Claro.

-Millia Rage: Con esos del CIPAC acechando.

-Inuyasha: Ya que vas a salir, cómpranos unas hamburguesas, ¿vale?

-Sakura Haruno: OK.

-Kakashi: Ya sabes que a mi me gustan con chile y cebolla.

-Mac: También sabrás que a Shippo, Kohaku y a mi nos gustan sin picante y sin cebolla.

-Sakura Haruno: Bien, vuelvo.

-Kagome: ¿Esta bien que la dejemos sola a traer la comida?

-Sasuke: Eh…si…claro.

Sakura Haruno termino de vestirse y salio a traer hamburguesas.

-Vendedor: Y 3 sin picante y sin cebolla.

-Sakura Haruno: Si, ¿Cuánto le debo?

-Vendedor: Son $130, señorita.

-Sakura Haruno: Gracias, joven.

Y así, regreso al hotel con el encargo, pero por desgracia, no recuerda donde esta su habitación.

-Sakura Haruno: Por dios, estoy perdida, ¿Qué hago?

Con lo que le enseñaron en la escuela ninja, Sakura Haruno empezó a buscar la habitación, dando vueltas y vueltas sin cesar, por desgracia, ella se metió en la habitación equivocada, y en esa…carajo, no se por que lo menciono, esa habitación es donde están los jugadores de…me lleva…Guadalajara, de su filial Tapatío y de Chivas USA.

-Sakura Haruno: Perdón, me equivoque de…pero…si son…los jugadores de mi equipo favorito de fútbol, las Chivas del Guadalajara, pero creí que eran puro mexicano, ¿Qué hacen tanto extranjero?

-Oswaldo Sánchez: Ah, es que son de nuestra filial estadounidense Chivas USA.

-Patricio Araujo: También estamos los del Tapatío.

-Sakura Haruno: Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Claudio Suárez: Y tu eres Sakura Haruno, la que esta con ese payaso…¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Alfredo Talavera: ¿Naruto?

-Claudio Suárez: Ándale, ese mero.

-Sakura Haruno: ¿No importa si me quedo un rato para convivir con ustedes?

-Omar Bravo: Claro, lo que sea por una aficionada chiva.

En la habitación de John Cena y compañía.

-Naruto: ¿Dónde estará?

-Kagome: Se habrá perdido.

-Venom: No se, pero quiero mi hamburguesa.

-Shippo: Me muero de hambre.

-Miroku: Espero que no le pase nada.

-Inuyasha: Si claro, con un trío de barbajanes cochinotes esperando a que nos distrajéramos y vayan a ver a esa mocosa en traje de baño.

-Kagome: Inuyasha, abajo.

-Inuyasha: ¿Ahora que dije?

En la habitación del Guadalajara.

-Sakura Haruno: Wuau, esto lo voy a recordar por mucho tiempo.

-Adolfo Bautista: Seguro disfrutas cada gol que anotamos.

-Francisco Javier Rodríguez: Claro, "Bofo", ella es chiva de nacimiento.

-Brad Gusan: Desde luego que si.

-Johnny Magallon: Si no como es que vino aquí.

-Sakura Haruno: Es que salí a cambiarme y luego compré estas hamburguesas a los chicos.

-Sergio Santana: Que por cierto, están riquísimas.

-Sakura Haruno: Agarren con confianza.

-Oswaldo Sánchez: Fue agradable que nos visitaras.

-Francisco Palencia: Te dedicaremos los campeonatos que espero ganemos en nuestras respectivas ligas.

-Omar Bravo: Si quieres, te invitamos a cenar un día de estos.

-Sakura Haruno: Gracias por todo, y si, iré cuando no este ocupada.

-Jugadores del Guadalajara, Tapatío y Chivas USA: Adiós, Sakura.

Sakura regreso y encontró el cuarto, para mala fortuna, sus compañeros estaban molestisimos.

-John Cena: ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

-Naruto: Nos preocupaste.

-Mac: Y aparte, no nos trajiste nada.

-Sakura Haruno: Les puedo explicar…

-Kakashi: Nada de eso.

-Eddie: Ahora nos lo pagas.

-Sakura Haruno: … (Pensando: ¿En que lió me metí?)

Y todos le dieron una paliza a Sakura, eso le pasa por irle al Guadalajara, se lo advertí.

Continuara………


	9. Chapter 9

Reunión Inesperado

Episodio 9: Antipervertidos

Todos los integrantes del CIPAC (en JLA sabrán que significa y que clase de estupidos son) se reunían en el cuarto de invitados donde recibirán (por desgracia) a los nuevos miembros.

-Kakashi: Como segundo al mando de esta organización, recibiremos a los nuevos miembros.

-Brock: Ellos son: Edge, Ray Ray Lee, Max, Roger, Randy Orton y Kobra.

-Jiraiya: Felicidades, ahora procederemos con el ritual.

Mientras tanto, Naru, Sango, Juniper Lee, Ofelia y Sakura Haruno (con su cochina camiseta del Guadalajara, que asco me das, Sakura Haruno), estaban reunidas en el baño de mujeres para planear como detener al CIPAC.

-Juniper Lee: No puedo creer que mi hermanito se uniera a ese club tan bajo.

-Ofelia: De Roger ya me lo imaginaba que seria así.

-Naru: Ese Keitaro, lo voy a matar al desgraciado.

-Sakura Haruno: ¿Y si crearíamos un club anti-pervertidos?

-Sango: Que buena idea tuviste, amiga. (Pensando: Lo malo es esa asquerosa playera del Guadalajara, yo le voy al Pumas UNAM.)

-Naru: Ya esta, hoy será inaugurado el Club Internacional Antipervertidos.

Y así, las 5 fundadoras se reúnen en la sala de estar, donde van a pasar lista.

-Ofelia: Pasemos lista, Lita.

-Lita WWE: Presente. (Pensando: Maldito Edge, no me imaginaba que el fuera un barbajan pervertido, pero ya me las pagara.)

-Sakura Haruno: May.

-May: Presente, hermanito, vas a morir.

-Juniper Lee: Misty.

-Misty: Presente. (Pensando: Al fin, una asociación contra los pervertidos, ahora si te llego tu hora, Brock.)

-Naru: Nami.

-Nami: Presente, y arriba las Chivas.

-Sakura Haruno: Sabía que había más Chivas, eso, Nami.

-Misty: Hay por dios, los Pumas son lo máximo.

-Sango: Coincido contigo, Misty, ya continuamos, Kira.

-Kira: Presente, ese Kobra, que se de por muerto.

-Ofelia: Mimí Tachikawa.

-Mimí: Aquí, maldito Izzy, ya ganaste boleto al infierno.

-Sakura Haruno: Bulma.

-Bulma: Aquí, con tal de acabar con ese viejo cochino de Roshi.

-Juniper Lee: Akane.

-Akane: Presente, esta vez, Happosai morirá.

-Sango: Hasta ahora son todas, podemos recibir en cualquier momento a otras más.

De repente, entran Johnny y Universo 2000.

-Ofelia: ¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí?

-Bulma: Pervertidos.

-Universo 2000: No, solo venimos a integrarnos a su club.

-Sango: Dénos una razón por la que quieren entrar.

-Johnny: Por la sencilla razón de que a mi princesita le robaron sus calzoncitos.

-May GG: Maldito Ray Ray, lo voy a mandar al infierno.

-Universo 2000: Y para ver si son tan hombrecitos como para volver a atormentar a una mujer.

-Ofelia: Mmm…quizás los metamos.

-Sango: Que va, están adentro.

-Lita WWE: ¿Por qué?

-Sango: Con que odien al CIPAC, con eso es suficiente.

Parece que el CIPAC ya encontró su talón de Aquiles.

Continuara………


	10. Chapter 10

Reunión Inesperado

Episodio 10: Nueva base, nuevas aventuras.

T.K. y Vince Mc.Mahon terminaron su plática y T.K. llama a los héroes para una reuniómn súper extraordinaria.

-Slayer: ¿Qué querrá ahora?

-Charlie Hass: No lo se.

-Yoh: Me da hueva descubrirlo.

-Número 4: Que alguien mueva a este huevon.

-Último Guerrero: Cállense.

-Rey Misterio: Me pregunto…

-Dizzy: Mejor que T.K. nos lo diga.

Aparece T.K.

-T.K.: Bien amigos, les tengo una gran noticia.

-Mac: Que bien.

-Sol Badguy: Espero que sea algo bueno.

-T.K.: Estuve hablando con el señor Mc.Mahon y llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Iori: Dinos.

-Zatch: Por favor.

-Todos: Diiiiinoooooooooooos.

-T.K.: El Hotel Sheraton será nuestra nueva base, por lo tanto, viviremos aquí.

-Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Rey Bucanero: Cable gratis.

-Bocadin: Voy a comer cuantas veces quiera.

-T.K.: Pero.

-Chipp Zanuff: Que pero le pones.

-Sakura Kinomoto: Si no hay nada malo.

-T.K.: También trabajaremos aquí.

-Todos: Noooooooooooooooooo.

-Yoh: Nel, me da hueva trabajar.

-Universo 2000: Si, así los huevones se ponen ya a moverse.

-T.K.: Aunque también le rompemos su pi$& ma$& a los malos si causan destrozos.

-Ky Kiske: Claro.

-Salvador Carmona: Eso era obvio.

-Rico: Claro, cariño.

-Seiya: Cállate, androgino.

-T.K.: A los gays y a los del CIPAC los pondremos aparte.

-ECW: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Chicas: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Triple H: Al menos no molestaran.

-Shion: Así, todos contentos.

-Shaoran: Con tanto homosexual.

-Ikki: Y a Ranma, ¿Dónde quedara?

-Ranma: ¿Ya van a empezar a chingarme?

-T.K.: A el lo colocamos con el equipo de Kyo.

-Kyo: ¿Por qué?

-Kanna: No es justo.

-Anji Mito: ¿Por qué nos mandas al aquatransexual?

-Ranma: ¿No les digo?

-T.K.: Ahí se va a quedar, fin de la discusión.

De repente, suena la alarma.

-Cyborg: Si, algo de acción.

-T.K.: A proteger México.

Continuara………

AL FIN LLEGUE A LOS PRIMEROS 10 CAPÍTULOS, NO ES FÁCIL, PERO ORGULLOSOS DE LOGRALO, ¿Qué LES PARECE MI CONCEPTO DE MEZCLAR PERSONAJES ANIMADOS CON HUMANOS? LA OPINIÓN ES DE USTEDES, Y ME QUIERO POSTULARA PARA EL PREMIO MANGA DE ORO 2006.


	11. Chapter 11

Reunión Inesperado

Capítulo 11: Un nuevo aliado colgado

La alarma de la nueva base de los héroes ha sonado, la acción comenzará así como las peleas que tanto esperaron.

-T.K.: Son Goro y Gaara atacando Patriotismo.

-Kari: Nuestra primera misión.

-T.K.: Bien, irán Chipp Zanuff y Sakura.

-Mac: ¿Cuál de todas?

-T.K.: La que se viste de colegiala.

-Sakura Kasugano: Si.

-Chipp Zanuff: Ya vamos, no hay tiempo que desperdiciar, porque tengo que ver el juego de Tampa Bay Vs. Washington de la NHL por ESPN.

Así, Sakura Kasugano y Chipp Zanuff fueron a la colonia de Patriotismo, donde esta siendo atacado por Gaara y Goro.

-Chipp Zanuff: Muy bien, malosos, más vale que se rindan de una buena vez o si no…

-Goro: No nos detendrán unos mocosos como ustedes.

-Sakura Kasugano: Cállate, cuatro brazos, que te vamos a tumbar.

-Gaara: Ustedes son los que se rendirán.

Para variar las cosas, Robo-Ky vino a reforzar a los villanos.

-Chipp Zanuff: Carajo, esa maldita copia barata de Ky, ya me tiene hasta el culo.

-Sakura Kasugano: Yo me encargo de esa chatarra.

-Chipp Zanuff: Buena idea, también encárgate del cuatro brazos mientras que yo me enfrasco con Gaara.

Mientras, en la nueva base de los héroes.

-May GG: Ahh, Johnny, lastima que nuestras vacaciones terminaran.

-Johnny: Lo se, mi princesita, pero el deber llama.

-Stryker: Además, presiento que los malos están casi cerca de nosotros.

-Slayer: Quizás, pero aun no es seguro hasta investigarlo.

En Patriotismo, Chipp y Sakura pelean arduamente contra Gaara, Robo-Ky y Goro.

-Goro: No corras, chamaca.

-Sakura Kasugano: Atrápenme si pueden, par de lentos.

-Robo-Ky: Objetivo localizado, misiles listos.

-Sakura Kasugano: Oh, oh, esto va a ponerse peor.

Uno de los proyectiles de Robo-Ky hirió gravemente a Sakura.

-Chipp Zanuff: No, Sakura.

-Gaara: ¿Qué pasa, eso es todo lo que tienes, Zanuff.

-Chipp Zanuff: Maldito…

Los tres malos atraparon a Chipp.

-Goro: Este mequetrefe no nos sirve de nada.

-Robo-Ky: Acabarlo.

-Gaara: Es tu fin.

Antes de dar el golpe final, dos hilos de telaraña enredan las manos de Gaara.

-Gaara: ¿Quién eres?

-Unknown: Llámenme Spider-Man.

-Goro: Te vamos a acabar.

-Spider-Man: A ver si pueden.

-Robo-Ky: Objetivo localizado.

Robo-Ky lanza sus misiles, pero Spider-Man atrapa los misiles y se las regresa a los malos, quienes salen volando.

-Gaara: Maldito, me las pagaraaaaaaaaaaas.

-Spider-Man: ¿Están bien?

-Chipp Zanuff: Gracias, viejo.

-Sakura Kasugano: Muchas gracias.

-Spider-Man: No tienen nada que agradecerme, solo ayudaba.

-Chipp Zanuff: ¿Y quieres unirte a nuestra sociedad de lucha contra el crimen?

-Spider-Man: Claro, ¿tienen cable?

-Sakura Kasugano: Claro, tenemos Sky.

-Chipp Zanuff: Puedes ver desde la NFL hasta El Bar Provoca las 24 horas del día.

Un nuevo héroe esta en las filas de T.K., pero, ¿se adaptara?

Continuara……….

LES HABLA UN SERVIDOR PARA DECIRLES QUE YA INICIA UNA CONVOCATORIA PARA QUE HAGAN UN FAN-ART, LA CUAL SELECCIONARE PARA LA IMAGEN DE REUNION INESPERADO, ASI QUE PUEDEN COMENZAR YA A CREAR SUS DIBUJOS, ENVIENLOS, AMIGOS QUE ESTAN EN A MI CORREO: 


End file.
